Patent Literature 1 discloses a terminal metal fitting including a terminal connection portion connected to a partner terminal metal fitting and a wire holding portion formed at the back of the terminal connection portion and configured to hold an insulating wire in a pressure-bonded state. The wire holding portion includes a bottom wall, a pair of wiring coating swaging portions standing from both side edges of a back end portion of the bottom wall, and a pair of core wire swaging portions standing from both side edges of the bottom wall at the front of the wire coating swaging portions. At one end portion (a front end portion) of the insulating wire on a side to be connected to the terminal metal fitting, an insulating coating is removed, and a core wire is exposed. The core wire exposed at the front end portion of the insulating wire is swaged by the core wire swaging portions, and is fixed to the wire holding portion in a state in which conduction is allowed. A front end portion of a portion of the insulating wire coated by the insulating coating is swaged by the wire coating swaging portions, and is fixed to the wire holding portion.